The huntress and the werewolf
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: It's Beauty and the beast style, kinda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her phone rang. She grabbed her phone and looked at the ID. It was her dad. Since he was on a hunt mission, she got a bit worried.

Allison : Hello ?

Allison's dad : It's me.

Allison : **she sighed dramatically** And I thought it was a beautiful dark stranger ready to date me.

Allison's dad : Sorry to disappoint you, my daughter.

Allison : What's going on ? Are you ok ?

Allison's dad : Yes. I have a mission for you.

Allison : I'm listening.

Alisson's dad : Do you know Beacon Hills ?

Allison : No.

Allison's dad : It's in California. I have a source who said there could be a werewolf. I'm sending you a message with all the information you need.

Allison : You trust me to go on a mission on my own ?

Allison's dad : You're well trained, I know you can do that.

Allison : Thanks.

Allison's dad : A report every two days.

Allison : Got it.

Beacon Hills

Isaac looked around his big house. He was alone since his father died mysteriously. They didn't have a healthy relationship anyway. To be honest, his dad was the most awful bastard he ever known but he was still his dad. People feared Isaac since that event. They were right but he didn't kill his dad. They were scared of him because there was something they couldn't put their finger on. He was bitten one night and became a werewolf. He liked that. He felt powerful and his father didn't control him anymore. Isaac didn't hurt him but he stopped his arm whenever his father felt like hitting him. No more trips in the old freezer either. He was totally free now. One thing being a werewolf didn't bring him was to trust people. He just couldn't.

The next day

Allison drove past the sign « Entering Beacon Hills ». Her GPS indicated her the way to the hotel she picked. She pulled her car in the parking lot and stopped it. She grabbed her bag and locked the car. She pushed the door and walked towards the main desk.

Desk person : **smile** Hello, how can I help you ?

Allison : Hi. I made a reservation under Smith.

Desk person : **they looked at the screen** Olivia ?

Allison : Yes.

First rule : don't leave trace of your true identity.

Desk person : Room 25. Here are the keys.

Allison : **she grabbed them** Thanks.

Desk person : **another smile** Enjoy your stay in our town.

Allison : Thanks but I'm not staying for long. Two days top **she walked away**

She took the lift and went to her room. She put her bag on the bed and opened it. There was clothes inside and also weapons. She took a grip on her bow and looked at it. She would use it tonight. She was hoping for an arrow straight in the heart. She knew she was doing a good thing but she didn't want creatures she killed to suffer too much. But it didn't mean she was reckless either. She grabbed a couple of chinese daggers and hid them in each of her boots. She sat on her bed and read her dad's message again. Isaac Lahey. He was her age. He became a werewolf and killed his own father. How nice. There was also his address. Tonight, she thought before laying down to get some rest.

That night

She observed the house. It was so quiet. Maybe he wasn't home but she had to check just to make sure. She sneaked in the house. But she was wrong. Isaac was actually in his library. He was reading a book when he heard her. He switched off the light and got ready to meet the intruder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allison looked around. The house was bigger than she thought. It was only lit by the moonlight.

Isaac : What are you doing here ?

She quickly pointed her bow at him. He was standing in the doorstep. He was tall from what she could see. On his hand, he could see her perfectly with his werewolf eyes. She was a short brunette. She quickly switched the light on because she could barely see and she didn't want to miss. He blinked a couple of times. She noticed his deep blue eyes. She shook it off. She couldn't feel any pity for him. Not even if she thought he had pretty eyes.

Isaac : **dry laugh** You're a huntress.

She shot an arrow. It reached the wood of the doorstep where Isaac was a few seconds ago. She widened her eyes. She never missed before. He's a fast one, she noted to herself. She heard a breath behind her but before she could turn around, she was shoved on the ground. Her bow flew away somewhere out of her sight. A hand gripped her shoulder and turned her over on her back. He was keeping her down.

Allison : Let go of me !

Isaac : I'm not the one trying to kill you, you're trying to kill me !

Allison pulled her knee up and threw it you know where. His eyes reached the eyes of saucers and he groaned. She pushed him away and got on her feet looking for her bow. He was quick to recover and tripped her down again. She pulled out a chinese dagger off of her boot and targetted Isaac. It slashed the skin of his arm. He let out a wolf growl and did the safest thing that came in his mind. He grabbed her, threw it over her shoulder and raced towards the door. He threw her on the porch and locked the door behind him. Allison was so shocked she stayed on the floor for a few seconds. He kicked her out ?! She got up and looked at the house. She could sneak in again but she lost the effect of surprise. If she ever had it. She walked away pissed. Not to mention she left her bow and one chinese dagger. Isaac looked at her leaving from a window. He was relieved she didn't fight more. He didn't want her any harm but he did defend himself when it was needed. Speaking of. He looked at his arm. It was bleeding from the cut. It would heal eventually but he still could clean it. He went in his bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He took care of the wound and cursed at her. Bitch, he thought. Sexy though. A sexy bitch. He knew she would come back.

The next day

Her phone rang. She hesitated to pick it up because she knew it was her dad. But if she didn't answer, he would send the army to her rescue. Well not the army but other hunters. Or even worse. He could come himself.

Allison : Hi, dad.

Chris : Hello, Allison. Are you ok ?

Allison : Just a few bruises.

Chris : Is it done ?

Allison : No.

Chris : What happened ?

Allison : He was smarter than I thought.

Chris : It's fine. You're human, unlike him.

Allison : I'll fix that soon.

Chris : Don't forget that lives are at stake.

Allison : I'm not.

Later

Isaac was reading on his porch. He knew she was coming his way. He could hear her. He was tensed and ready to attack but he didn't show it.

Allison : Why ?

Isaac : **he looked up** Why what ?

Allison : You could have killed me but you didn't.

Isaac : I'm not a killer.

Allison : Your father is begging to differ.

Isaac : You don't even know me. What do you want ?

Allison : My weapons.

Isaac : **he got up** Not gonna happen **he walked towards his door**

Allison : Wait...

The door was closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She stopped the urge of stomping her foot on the ground. She wasn't a little girl anymore or a brat. She walked away. Once again. She felt like some beginner hunter unable to kill their prey. Loser, she thought. She could feel two eyes piercing her back. She looked over her shoulder. Isaac was staring at her from a window. She met his eyes. He didn't turn away. She shivered and walked away. Next time, she thought. He forced himself to tear away from the window. Why was he even looking at her ?

The next day

She was ready. She had to be. She was a tough hunter and it was her job. Her duty was better said. She owed it to her mother and she had to protect people who couldn't. They didn't kill werewolves out of the blue. They needed to have a proof they killed and Isaac murdered his dad. She left. She went to his house and studied the possibilities. The front door wasn't a solution. He knew she would come. She didn't think he was stupid enough to let the back door open. A window was her only option. She turned around the house and spotted a good one. It was small and not too high. Plus it was ajar. She climbed it and landed in a room. She heard someone clapping and looked up. Isaac.

Allison : You planned this.

Isaac : I knew you would come back so I led the way. I need to be in control.

Allison : Well then **she took out her chinese dagger**

Isaac : You like that thing.

Allison : I can count on it **she jumped on him**

He put his arms in the air and caught her when she fell on him. Her knife was against his throat. The sensation of cold metal scared him. She saw it in his eyes and hesitated. She could just pressed the blade a little harder and his life would be over. But his eyes...He saw her hesitation and grabbed her hand strongly. She gasped and let go of the dagger. He flipped them over so she was under him.

Isaac: You know, in other circumstances, I would have enjoyed this.

She glared at him. They heard a car pulling over. Isaac jumped up and went in another room. He looked outside. Allison joined him. They saw a sherrif car.

Allison: You called them?!

Isaac: Of course not!

Allison: Ugh **she ran away and left by the window she came in **

He heard the doorbell. He sighed and went to open the door.

?: Hello, Isaac.

Isaac: Sherrif Stilinski.

Sherrif: Can I come in?

Isaac: Sure.

They went inside.

Isaac: What's bringing you here? News about my father?

Sherrif: No, I was just checking if you were ok.

Isaac: You're the only one that think I have nothing to do with it.

Sherrif: I have no leads at all so why suspect you?

Isaac: True.

Sherrif: I have a son and I would hate it if I die and he was suspected.

Isaac: You're a great dad.

Sherrif: Thanks. Look, if you ever need to talk to someone, you know where to find me.

Isaac: I'll think about it.

He wanted to tell him about his father. The way he treated him like he was nothing, the way he beat him and said hateful words. But he couldn't for two reasons. The first was it would make him a suspect. His father was abusing him so why not get rid of the man? The second was he was ashamed. He wasn't love, all he received was blows. He couldn't tell that to anyone.

Sherrif: Well, if you're ok...

Isaac: I am.

Sherrif: I gotta go then.

Isaac: Bye.

Sherrif Stilinski nodded and left. Isaac wondered if he wanted to know what happened to his father or not.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nighttime and Allison was running. She knew it was reckless of her to do that because of her huntress status but she needed to empty her mind. Yesterday she tried to eliminate Isaac for the second time and she failed again. Damn you sherrif, she thought. She wondered what he wanted. Probably to talk about his father case. What really mattered was that he stopped her from killing her prey. Deep down she knew it was only part of the truth. She could have slit his throat before the sherrif even pulled his car in front of the house. She had a moment of weakness. She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and saw…What ? What did she see in his eyes that made her stop ? She couldn't put a finger on it but she knew it was familiar. She couldn't believe she thought his eyes were gorgeous. She mentally kicked herself. She wasn't allowed to find him the slightest bit attractive for the very good reason she was meant to kill him ! She ran faster enjoying the woods. Beacon hills was a nice town in a wonderful setting. Her father wouldn't be happy to see her running alone in the dark but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right ? He called her yesterday for the report. Her voice was shy when she told him she didn't succeed yet. He asked her if she needed help, he said he could shorten his own hunt. She remembered she answered a bit too fast. She said she didn't want him to interfere, she could handle the whole case. If he was suspicious, he didn't show it. Usually, she listened to music while she was running. This time she was glad she didn't because she wouldn't have heard it. It was a crack in the forest ground. She stopped and looked around. It could just be a wild animal but her huntress instinct told her otherwise. She was quickly circled. She was seeing pairs of yellow eyes wherever she turned her head. It was a whole pack.

?: Well, well, well…

He was tall and looked angry. Allison thought he was the alpha.

?: You're here alone in the woods.

Allison : I can show you I can defend myself.

Rule number 2 : never show fear.

?: Oh we know you are a huntress, this is why we're here.

Her jaws tightened. She was ready to fight but they were at least ten. She wasn't crazy enough to go out without any weapon but she doubted a small knife would do much. She was outnumbered but she wouldn't die without a fight. She positionned her body in a more aggressive and fighty posture. One of them charged her. It was a girl. She tried to bite Allison but she grabbed her and punched her stomach. The girl groaned and they rolled on the forest floor. She was still trying to bite her. Allison grabbed her hair and yanked it. I'm fighting like a girl, she thought. It didn't matter because the result was there anyway. The girl screamed and rolled away from her. Allison got up but she didn't have time to breathe or to grab the hidden knife. Two werewolves grabbed her and she was trapped. They dragged her towards the tall man.

?: You fought well but it's time to die.

Allison didn't look down but right in his eyes. She wouldn't die as a coward. The man raised a hand. She noticed he had his werewolf nails on. He was going to use them to kill her. It happened so fast. One minute he was standing in front of her and the next he disappeared from her eyes sight. A tall shadow just violently pushed him down to the ground. The werewolves that were holding her were so surprised they let her go. The shadow turned his head towards her. His usually blue eyes were yellow and big teeth were coming out his mouth.

Allison : *she whispered* Isaac…

She was really happy to see him because he was on her side. Or maybe he just wanted to kill her himself. He turned towards the man again and punched him a few times. Allison remembered they weren't alone and grabbed her knife. She attacked one of the wolves. They didn't expect that and she could easily stab them. The others were not moving. They were watching Isaac and the man fight. Isaac seemed strong but the man was ready to kill. Allison got suddenly worried. What if… ? She didn't have time to finish her thought it happened. The man threw his hand in the air and slashed Isaac's belly. His scream could have been heard halfway through California. She put a hand over her mouth. At her dismay every werewolf left including the man left. Isaac groaned and fell on the ground. His vision was blurry then he collapsed unconscious. She ran towards him. He was bleeding badly but as a werewolf he would heal. Rule number 3 : Know your enemy and their abilities. She checked his eyes. Still unconscious. She could leave him here in the coldness but he did save her life. She looked around. The way to his house would be long. She grabbed him under his arms.

Half an hour later

She layed him on his porch and exhaled. He was heavy and her muscles were aching. She was looking for the spare key when she noticed he didn't even close the door. She pushed it open and grabbed Isaac again. She decided the couch was a good spot and with a groan lifted him awkwardly on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He didn't wake up. She got worried he died in the way home. She pressed her fingers on the base of his throat. His pulse was there. She knew he would heal but she could still help him a little. She got up and went looking for a pair of scissors along the first aid kit. She found both in the bathroom. She thought he probably used them recently. Maybe because she stabbed him with a chinese dagger. She bit her lip, feeling guilty for some reason. She snapped out of her thoughts and went back in the living room. Isaac was still the same. She put the scissors and the kit on the little table and turned on a soft light. She kneeled in front of him and used the scissors to cut his shirt open. She couldn't help but notice how well built were his chest and abs. It was almost chiseled to be honest. Perks of being a werewolf. She looked at the wound. It was bad and bloody. She cleaned it carefully. She was surprised he didn't wake up or even flinch. Maybe it was a werewolf skill she didn't know about. She finished it and left the material on the table. What now? She wondered.

Later

Isaac groaned and opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself home.

Allison: You're finally awake.

Isaac: What are you doing here?

Allison: I helped you.

Isaac: Why? You could have killed me.

Allison: You too. When I saw you fighting this wolf, I realized you could have killed me so easily, almost without blinking. You held yourself back with me.

Isaac: **he shrugged** I don't want to hurt girls.

Allison: You're healing.

Isaac: **he looked down on his stomach** Yeah. Um, thanks.

Allison: Don't get too used to that.

Isaac: So, when will you try to kill me again?

Allison: Never.

He looked at her puzzled.

Allison: I don't know what you think of me but I'm not a heartless person. You saved me, I owe you one so I won't kill you.

Isaac: That's a good point.

Allison: **she got up** I should go.

Isaac: Does it mean you're leaving town?

Allison: No. There's a pack here.

Isaac: Feel free to do your job.

Allison: Goodnight **she left**

He didn't know what to think. Sure he was happy she didn't kill him but no one truly cared about him. His mother did but she passed away a long time ago.

With Allison

Chris: **sleepy voice** Why are you calling me so late at night?

Allison: Sorry to wake you up.

Chris: Now that I'm awake, tell me.

Allison: It's a whole pack.

Chris: What?

Allison: They attacked me.

Chris: Oh god, how are you, sweetie?

Allison: **she smiled** I'm alive.

Chris: You need to leave.

Allison : Dad, I can handle this.

Chris: But...

Allison: You raised me to be a good huntress and I am.

Chris: I'm still half asleep so I'm allowing you to keep going.

Allison: Thanks dad. Goodnight **she hung up before he could change his mind**

The next day

She went in the lobby and spotted someone familiar.

Allison: Isaac?

Isaac: You know my name. I'm not even surprised. I don't know yours though.

Allison: It's Allison but what are you doing here?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Isaac: I came to help you.

Allison: I can take care of myself.

Isaac: Yeah, I noticed.

Allison: How did you even find me?

Isaac: **a little embarrassed** Um, I followed your scent.

Allison: Oh.

Isaac: I know you can protect yourself but you don't know anyone in town. People don't trust strangers easily.

Allison: You have a point.

Isaac: So what do you say? Do you want to team up with a wolf?

Allison: Do you want to team up with a huntress?

Isaac: Well, my reputation might get affected but...*he smiled*

He has a nice smile, she thought. She shouldn't think that or even consider his offer but she hadn't many options.

Isaac: So?

Allison: Ok, I mean we can keep it professional.

Isaac: Because you're imagining other things could happen?

Allison: That's not what I meant. I meant that it's odd to see a team of a huntress and a werewolf.

Isaac: Yeah. Let's go **he turned around and left the hotel**

Allison almost ran to catch up with him. Damn, he had such big legs!

Allison: Where are we going?

Isaac: I don't know yet. I'm just taking in scents.

Allison: Oh. You're like a dog actually.

Isaac: Ouch but yeah, it's kinda true.

Allison: Smelling anything?

Isaac: A lot of things but not a pack **he walked down the sidewalk**

Allison: **she followed him feeling like she was the dog and not vice versa** Since when are you a werewolf?

Isaac: You didn't do your homework?

Allison: Do you always answer a question by a question?

Isaac: Only when I want but to answer your questions, it's been a couple of years.

Allison: And your father just disappeared a couple of months ago.

Isaac: Do you still think it's me?

Allison: **she wasn't sure, he seemed too gentle, except with the werewolves the other night** Then who else?

Isaac: I don't know.

His father had a double face. His public persona was nice and easy going but when he was behind closed doors...

Flashback

Isaac's dad: Where are you, boy?

Isaac: **he rolled his eyes** In the library.

Isaac's dad: **he came in** What are you doing in that stupid room?

Isaac: Mom built it, remember?

Isaac's dad: **he knocked the book out of his hands** Yeah I do but I don't like it and I don't like you reading, you should just work out your body.

In other times, Isaac would have been scared, really scared. Not now. Only little bite changed everything.

Isaac: **he got up slowly in a calculated move** Well, I could show you how I work out.

Isaac's dad: **a hint of fear passed in his eyes but he shook it** You wouldn't do that.

Isaac: You wanna bet?

His father was scared but he needed to prove something. He raised his fist and was ready to slam it against his son's jaw but Isaac was quicker. He grabbed his dad's arm and pushed him away. His dad landed against a bookshelf and a few books fell down. He groaned and left stumbling leaving his son in peace.

End of the flashback

Allison: Isaac? Isaac?

Isaac: Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.

Allison: We should...

?: Hey, Isaac.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allison looked at the girl. She was a blonde with tight clothes on.

Isaac: Erica! **he hugged her**

Allison couldn't help but notice he more or less let his eyes go up and down her body. She almost rolled her eyes. Even when they were werewolves, boys will be boys.

Isaac: You're back in town. I haven't seen you in months.

Erica: I've been places, seen people.

Allison cleared her throat. She hated to be ignored.

Isaac: Oh, sorry. This is Allison, she's new in town.

Allison: Nice to meet you.

Erica: Yeah.

Isaac: And this is Erica, an old childhood friend.

Erica: And I'm back to catch up.

Allison could have screamed. That girl was rude!

Isaac: I'll be happy to do that but I'm busy right now.

Erica: Oh.

Isaac: I'll see you later.

Erica: I'll be staying at my old house **she touched his forearm**

Isaac: Yeah, bye **he pulled away and left**

Allison left with him. She could feel Erica's eyes burning two holes in her back. She smiled a little.

Isaac: What?

Allison: A childhood friend, huh?

Isaac: Yeah. Why are you asking?

She almost shook her head. Even if he was a werewolf, he was as oblivious as a guy could get. He would have to figure out himself.

Allison: Nothing. Caught any smell?

Isaac: No. We should go in the woods. We met them there and there's too many smells here.

Allison: Ok let's go.

He walked away.

Allison: Isaac?

Isaac: **he turned around** What?

Allison: What are you doing?

Isaac: Going to the woods like we just said.

Allison: On foot?

Isaac: **sheeplessly** I don't have a car.

Allison: I have one. Let's go back to the hotel.

Woods

Allison pulled the car and turned off the engine. Isaac looked around studying the surroundings.

Allison: So, you think I need to tie you with a leash or...

He looked at her.

Allison: I'm just kidding.

Isaac: Whatever **he opened the car's door and stepped outside**

Allison did the same and observed him. His strong shoulders shook lightly and she felt the air changing. He turned to look at her. She saw he was in his werewolf form now.

Isaac: Better for tracking **he grinned**

Allison bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. He looked funny like that, it was almost like watching a dog cartoon.

Isaac: You should take a weapon, we don't know what we might find **his voice was slightly different because his big teeth**

Allison nodded and opened her trunk. She grabbed a beautiful bow.

Isaac: I thought this was at my house.

Allison: I have a spare.

He shrugged and they started to walk deeper in the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It didn't take long for Isaac to find a lead. He smelled the air and followed the scent. Allison ran after him. She felt clumsy comparing to his easy moves. She finally caught up with him. He was starring at something. She walked past him and saw it. The tall wolf they met the other night was dead. He was laying on the forest ground. His throat was slashed.

Allison: How is it possible? I thought he was the alpha.

Isaac: Definatly not.

Allison : **she sighed deeply** This case is bigger than I thought.

Isaac: **he kneeled in front of the dead body** He hadn't been dead for long.

Allison: Do you have any skill in investigating?

Isaac: Not really, I'm just following my instinct.

Allison: We need to bury him.

Isaac: We could call the police.

Allison: Do you really want to be linked to another murder?

Isaac: **he got up** Do you have a shovel?

Allison: Yes.

Isaac: You know, I really thought you would say no.

Allison: **she shrugged** I'm a hunter. Sometimes I have to bury things.

Wolves, he thought. He couldn't help but shudder a little.

Allison: **she noticed** I'm going to get it.

Isaac: I'm waiting here.

It took her at least ten minutes to come back. He had to admit he was a bit worried she would come back with a weapon. He wanted to trust her though. She swore she wouldn't try to kill him again. He had to trust that.

Allison: I've got it.

Isaac: Thanks **he started to work**

Half a hour later

He was done and he put the shovel on the ground. He jumped off the hole he created. Allison admired his feline moves. It was really nice and interesting to watch him. He was all made in muscles. Or so it seemed to her. She bit her lip. She should really stop having these little fantasies about him. It would never happen because he was a wolf and she was a huntress. It would be so wrong.

Isaac: I think it's all good.

Allison: Let me help you.

Isaac: You don't have to. I'm strong enough.

Allison: I owe you one.

Isaac: True but carrying a dead body won't make it **he picked it up and carefully put him in the ground**

He didn't know or liked the guy, he tried to kill him and Allison, but his mom always told him to respect the dead.

Allison: Then what can I do for you?

There's a lot of wrong answers to that, he thought.

Isaac: **he shrugged** I haven't decided yet. Although...Maybe you could put the dirt back on his body.

Allison extended her hand without a word. He gave her the shovel and she started to move the dirt.

Isaac: Thanks.

Allison: I don't really know how to repay you.

Isaac: I'll make sure you're not trying to kill me again.

Allison: I won't. How many times do I have to tell that?

Isaac: Well, let's see. You tried to kill me twice, so if you multiply this by ten, that's twenty. Twenty apologies.

Allison: **she smiled a little** What kind of maths is that?

Isaac: Mine. I always sucked at it.

Later

Allison went back to the hotel. She needed a good shower. Meanwhile, Isaac rang the doorbell of Erica's door.

Erica: **she smiled** Hey.

Isaac: Hey, I got some free time now.

Erica: **she smiled wider** Come in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile

Allison was in the shower. She wiped the water out of her eyes. She was thinking about the whole case. It was getting more and more complicated. She was wrong to think it would be simple. Usually, she came, killed and left. End of the story. But this time, every question led to another question. She really thought the big man was the alpha but he wouldn't be dead right now if he was. She thought about Isaac and wondered what he was doing. She shouldn't do that. She would leave town soon enough. She closed her eyes. His were haunting her. So blue. So beautiful. Just like his face. She should really stop now. She imagined her father's face if he knew her thought. He would be so mad. The thought made her cringe. She turned the water off and left the shower cabin.

With Isaac

They were watching a movie. They tried to talk but they realized they had nothing much to say.

Erica: Do you want some ice cream?

Isaac: Sure.

Erica: **she paused the movie** Vanilla?

Isaac: Fine with me.

Erica: **she smiled** Be right back **she got up and went in the kitchen**

He wondered what Allison was doing. He knew he shouldn't think about her. Hell he didn't know why he was. She was a huntress for God's sake! She was in town for business and this involved killing wolves. Him in particular. Well not anymore but it was still somewhere in the back of his head. Then why did he think about her fair face? He was never truly attracted to a girl before but he could slap himself thinking of what was possibly his choice. From all the women on the planet...

Erica: Back.

Isaac: Thanks.

She sat down and started the movie again. They started to eat. After a few minutes, he felt something cold on his arm.

Erica: Sorry.

He looked down. There was some ice cream on his arm.

Erica: I'm so clumsy.

Isaac: It's fine, I'm going to...

Erica: Let me help you.

He excepted her to use her spoon but she leaned in and licked his arm. He was really taken aback. She was his friend and...It made him really uncomfortable.

Erica: Are you ok?

Isaac: **he got up** I should go home.

Erica: So soon?

Isaac: Yeah, um I don't feel too good.

Erica: I can...

Isaac: No, you can't. I'll see you another day **he left**

Erica: **to herself** What the hell happened?

The next day

Allison was in the woods again. But this time she was training. She took her bow, pulled on the string and shot. She smiled when the arrow landed perfectly in the heart of the target.

Allison: **she whispered** Good call, Argent.

She felt arms sneaking around her and squealed. She let go of her bow and bent down quickly. The person fell forward and on the ground. She grabbed her bow back and pointed it at the intruder.

Isaac: Hey.

Allison: Do you have a death wish?!

Isaac: I just wanted to check if your reflexes were sharp.

Allison: Well, they are!

Isaac: I can see that **he got up** So, you're training.

Allison: Yes.

Isaac: Can I help?

Allison: I don't think so.

Isaac: C'mon **he went once again behind her**

She prepared herself for anything but this. He grabbed her arms gently and positionned her in a shooting gesture. His body was pressed against hers. She could feel her heart beating faster and she knew he was probably hearing it. With his hands over hers, she shot the arrow. It landed perfectly in the target.

Isaac: **his hot breath caressing her ear** Touché.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Allison pulled away abruptly. He was a little taken aback. He was even more confused when he saw her packing her material.

Isaac: What are you doing?

Allison: I'm packing.

Isaac: I can see that but why? It was going so well.

Allison: **she faced him** I'm not supposed to want that.

Isaac: What's that?

Allison: You. I shouldn't want you.

He chuckled lightly.

Allison: **irritated and a little hurt** Why are you laughing?

Isaac: Because I'm thinking about you too.

Allison: Oh.

He took a step ahead.

Allison: Stay where you are.

Isaac: **cocky smile** Why? Afraid you won't be able to resist my good looks?

Allison: Well laugh all you want but that's exactly the problem.

Isaac: **he was in front of her in wolf speed** And now?

She let out a little scream of surprised and stumbled back. He caught her just in time. His hands were on the small of her back. She noticed how closed they were from each other.

Isaac: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Allison: It's o-ok.

She didn't want to appear like a puppy in his arms but him being so close was messing with her thoughts. He smiled and leaned in. Her brain wanted her to pull away but she didn't move. She closed her eyes and waited. She felt his lips on hers. They were soft and warm. She quickly kissed back because it felt right. Her whole body was waking up. The kiss was gentle at first but it grew more intense. He bit her lower lip which made her open her mouth. He slid his tongue inside and an heated dance began. She moaned a little. He stumbled towards the tree behind them. Her back hit it lightly. That was when it started to rain.

Isaac: **he pulled away** Oh, we should go.

She stared at him for a few seconds. How could his brain work after a kiss like this one?

Isaac: Allison, it's raining.

Allison: Right **she picked up her material**

Isaac: Jump on my back.

Allison: Are we in Twilight?

Isaac: Unless you wanna get all wet with rain...

Allison: No **she jumped on his back**

He put his hands under her thights and started to run. They were at his house within a few minutes. She left his back when they were on the porch. The sun was setting. He grabbed his keys and went inside. She followed him.

Isaac: So I know a huntress like you is certainly not scared of a little pneumonia but I'm lending you a bathroom and some clothes.

Allison: **she shivered** I'm going to take the offer.

Isaac: This way **he showed her a bathroom** I'll put the clothes on the bed.

Allison: Alright.

Later

Isaac added one more log in the fireplace. He was showered and changed clothes. He was waiting for Allison. He smiled when he heard her coming downstairs.

Allison: Thank you.

Isaac: You can stay here. I made hot cocoa.

Allison: **she smiled** You're lovely.

Isaac: Why thanks.

They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He gave her a mug.

Allison: So, um, whose clothes am I wearing?

Isaac: My mom's.

Allison: Oh, won't she get mad?

Isaac: **sadly** She passed away when I was eight.

Allison: **she squeezed his hand** I lost my mom too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Isaac: What happened?

She looked down on her hot cocoa.

Isaac: I'm sorry, I hurt your feelings.

Allison: No, it's just I didn't talk about that with someone who's not my dad and we didn't go deep into things.

Isaac: I see. Is your dad a hunter too?

Allison: Yes, it's a family business.

Isaac: And I'm not uncomfortable at all.

Allison: **she smiled a little** Anyway, she was murdered.

Isaac: Oh, was it by a wolf?

Allison: **she nodded** Yes, she was bit by one and she refused to turn. My dad **she couldn't continue**

Isaac: It's ok if you don't want to talk.

Allison: He helped her dying.

Isaac: I can't imagine how hard it must have been.

Allison: I understood her choice but I wanted revenge.

Isaac: Were you already an huntress back then?

Allison: A trainee one. My first kill was the werewolf that bit my mom.

Isaac: Your father must be proud.

Allison: He is. Well, I want you to know that we don't kill just for the hell of it. We protect people from evil.

Isaac: I'm not evil.

Allison: I know that now.

Isaac: My dad was beating me.

Allison: What?

Isaac: He started to beat me after my mom died.

Allison: My god...

Isaac: He was never like that before. I didn't understand but I learned to hide the bruises and my broken heart.

She didn't know what to say. She was sad and mad when her mom disappeared but Isaac endured a lot more pain than hers. She could imagine him as a scared little boy.

Isaac: **he read her face** I don't need your pity.

Allison: I didn't mean to show that.

Isaac: I always wondered if people knew and just looked away.

Allison: That's so horrible.

Isaac: **he shrugged** Happens more often than you think.

Allison: No one should have to go through this.

Isaac: Of course that gives me a reason to kill my dad.

Allison: That was why I came in town.

Isaac: Speaking of...

She looked at him.

Isaac: Maybe you don't have to stay at the hotel. I have spare rooms here.

Allison: **a smile slowly spread on her face** You're saying that because I let you kiss me.

Isaac: You caught me. I wanted to rape you.

Allison: It's not rape if you enjoy it.

Isaac: Oh don't tempt me.

Allison: I'll think about your offer.

Isaac: **he got up and looked through the window** It's raining. I can offer you shelter for the night.

Allison: Fine, I'll take it.

Isaac: You can sleep in the room next to the shower you used.

Allison: Thank you **she got up and walked towards him**

He raised an eyebrow. She stopped in front of him and tiptoed. She kissed him softly on the lips.

Isaac: What was that for?

Allison: For being so nice and you need some love. Goodnight **she walked away**

He smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning

Allison opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She slept very well which was odd because she was more used to her own bed. She stretched and looked around. The room was nicely decorated. She wondered if it was his mom's. She sat up and stretched herself once more. She got curious and got up. She opened the closet. It was full of woman's clothes. She touched a few with her hand. She was right. Motherlike clothes. She closed the door. She thoughts about the reasons the clothes were still here after all these years. Maybe it was his dad who wanted to keep them or Isaac because he needed to have something to remind him of his mother. Too early in the morning for this kind of question. Her stomach growled. She got dressed and went downstairs. Isaac was already eating his breakfast.

Allison: Goodmorning.

Isaac: Morning **he swallowed** You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up.

Allison: It's fine.

Isaac: Breakfast?

Allison: Gladly.

Isaac: What do you want?

Allison: I'll have what you're having.

Isaac: Alright **he started to prepare something**

Allison: Can I ask you something?

Isaac: Sure.

Allison: I don't think you have a job.

Isaac: I don't.

Allison: Then how do you pay for all this?

Isaac: My family is rich and since I'm the only one left alive...

Allison: I see.

Isaac: **he put a plate in front of her** Scrambled eggs.

Allison: Thanks **she digged in**

Isaac: Did you think about it?

She knew what he was refering to. Did she want to live with him? It wouldn't be forever. She didn't know what she would do once the pack problem will be solved. She didn't want to think about it right now. Talking about her yesterday made her think of her mother. She knew exactly what she would say. She would frown and yell "Allison Argent, what do you think you're doing? Sleeping under the same roof as a werewolf?". Then she would kill Isaac without even blinking. Her mother was rough but she loved her daughter and would protect her at any cost. Even if Allison didn't approve. She shook her from her thoughts. Her mom wasn't here anymore and she was old enough to make her own decisions.

Allison: Yes, I'd like to stay if you don't mind.

Isaac: I'm the one who had the idea in the first place.

Allison: **she shrugged** Just in case you changed your mind.

They finished their breakfast. She said she would pick her stuff at the hotel. They left the kitchen and Isaac opened the front door. Erica was standing there. Her arm was raised because she was about to use the doorbell.

Allison: Oh, hey **to Isaac** I'll see you later **she left**

Isaac: Hi, come in.

Erica: Uh, yeah.

Isaac: **he closed the door behind her** Can I offer you anything?

Erica: No thanks, I already ate.

Isaac: Not even coffee?

Erica: Fine, make me a cup.

They went in the kitchen.

Erica: **she sat on a stool** I'm sorry about the other day.

Isaac: It's ok **he had his back on her while preparing coffee**

Erica: So you and?

Isaac: Allison.

Erica: **she grabbed an apple and played with it** Yeah, you and Allison are like sleeping together? **she tried to control her voice as much as possible**

Isaac: No **he mumbled** Not yet.

Her fingers dug in the apple angrily. She took them out. They were claws now.


End file.
